Holwenstall
Holwenstal is the city featured in Oblivion. It has five distinct points: The Hills, Eastern Holwenstall, No Ho, The Dregs, West Ho, The City. 'A Small History of Holwenstall' Holwenstall is a small town. Unassuming in every way. A lot of people come to Holwenstall for the mild summers, novelty shopping and outstanding Cuban baked goods, due to the large Cuban population. Most people are unaware of how the town began, in 1700. While Puritanism was the lifestyle of choice in most towns...okay, all towns during that time, Holwenstall became a refuge for those that felt the Puritanical lifestyle infringed upon their desire to work on the Sabbath. And have mass orgies. It's unclear what made the first citizens of Holwenstall so brazen in their sins. It's been speculated by historians that these were a clan of outlaws that had managed to come to the new world in one way or another, perhaps as servants or stowaways. Others believe that Holwenstall was the natural reaction of some upper class civilians to their freedom from England. A very small, almost non-existent group of (self-taught) historians, believe that the Devil himself established the town of Holwenstall by seducing local farm girls from the nearby township of Petropolis, and populating the town with his offspring. In 1716 a Holwenstall girl by the name of Lilic Kerrigan was burned at the stake by a mob of vengeful Petropolitans. She had made the mistake of venturing a bit too far outside of the Holwenstall border. According to Petropolitan legal documents, Lilic was seen topless in the woods conjuring spirits. This was evidently enough to do away with the young woman. Lilic's last words were supposedly, "Te Amo", or "I Love You" in Latin, before she went up in flames. By the late 1800's Holwenstall had become a somewhat booming port town, with a train running smack down the middle. Despite the seemingly modern air, Holwenstall citizens were still up to their old ways. Saloons and brothels out numbered dining, shopping and trading establishments. The one jail cell remained empty, not because there was no one to put in it, but simply because no one could keep track of all of the wrong doings taking place. The youth movement never really left Holwenstall. In the 1990's a few local gangs took the streets. The most notorious of them all were The Gone Gones, who prided themselves in a distinct 1950's greaser look and attitude. Many of the town's people felt trapped in their homes, afraid to walk the streets at night. People blamed the lack of employment for the sudden outburst of youthful, working class criminals. By the late '90's the fad had died down, and most of these small time thugs had either relegated themselves to day jobs or prison. Young outsiders still roam the streets of Holwenstall amongst the deck shoed, clean cut boat owners and the quiet college professors. If you decide to visit, Spring and early Summer are usually the best times to take a stroll through downtown. You also might want to check out some of the small book stores, record stores, cafes and historic sites that make this little town so interesting. : Please see: 'Suburbs in Holwenstall'' '''Trivia On Oblivion Holwenstall's actual location is unknown. It is suggested that it's most likely located on the East Coast since most of the characters speak with accents pertaining to that territory. The town is also very Cuban and Italian orientated. In the episode "Revenge" as Arsenic leaves a table at the Pizza de Pie, the camera remains sitting on a Milwaukee license plate nailed to the wall. The city is named after the German mountain village.